And Love Shined Through
by Princess Goodey Goodey
Summary: He promised her Always. "He's not coming. Isn't he." Kate's voice said, cracking slightly. "I don't think so sweetie?" Before she stop it a tear slipped down her cheek. Post Watershed and above.
1. Leaving Without A Goodbye

**Hi guys this is my first Castle Fanfic and I wanted to do something for the Season 5 finale and this just popped into my head. I hope you like it! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Leaving Without a Goodbye**

No one spoke as Lanie drove Kate to the airport. Everything was all too much to take in a few days. The job, her friends, her dad but most imporantly, her relationship if it's still there.

It played in her head over and over again. The serious expression on his face, his usual happy and cheery voice was cold and determined. The way he said he wanted more and most importantly, the proposal.

_"I've been doing a lot of think about us, about our relationship, what we have. Where we're headed. I decided I want more. We both deserve more."_

_"I agree."_

_"So whatever happens, whatever you decide. Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"_

Honsetly she didn't know what to say. She was going to say that she was going to take the job but how was she going to tell him that after he proposed?

_"Castle I...I got the job."_

_"I know. I knew you would. Kate this is your choice. This is where you stand."_

_"I'm sorry Rick. I'm sorry." Without another word she was gone. He slowly got up and watched the woman he love walk away from him._

The memory made her sick to stomach but that's the only feeling she has at the moment.

"Kate." Lanie says slowly, putting her hand on her best friends shoulder taking her out of her thoughts. The only thing Kate could do was give a curt nod and help get her stuff out the trunk. They both walked walked slowly with bags in head and started heading to the bagging check.

By the time both woman put the bags down and made it to check point Lanie was already in tears. Both Kate and Lanie looked at eachother and embraced as if they wouldn't see eachother again. Pulling back Kate looked back at the entrance, almost as if she was waiting for someone. Lanie noticed and sighed sadly. "He's not coming. Isn't he?" Kate voice said, cracking slightly.

"I don't think so sweetie." Before she could stop it a tear slipped down cheek. Wiping it away quickly she gave a Lanie a small smile.

"Thank you." she barely whispered before her emotions got the better of her and she started to sob. "T-thank you s-so much." Lanie pulled her bestfriend into another hug and she too started to cry.

"Flight 28 to Washington D.C. Flight 28."

Both woman pulled away and took a moment to savor eachother for the little time left."Take care Kate."

"You too." With that both woman went there seperate ways but right before Kate went in the check point she turned back looking to see that familiar face that she longed to see. She wanted him. She wanted him here. For him to walk through those doors and tell her not to go, that he loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life but now she's leaving without a goodbye.

"Flight 28 to Washington D.C. is now boarding."

She turned back walking to her flight with the tear threatening to come out. She almost feels betrayed. He promised her.

He promised her Always.


	2. The Depression Never Leaves

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! :) I'm glad you all like the story and I hope you enjoy it. I haven't written in a while and I'm a bit rusty but I'll try and update as much as I can.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Depression Never Leaves**

It's been two weeks since that fate changing day on the swings and Castle has never been more depressed. Ever since she left, Castle spent the day on the swing pondering what he should do now. The only time he got up from the swing was when Martha and Alexis came to find him because he wasn't answering his phone.

They dragged him home, and tried to get him to talk at the dinner table and was rewarded by silence. The two redheads eventually gave up and let left him alone in his thoughts.

He didn't sleep that night.

He didn't feel the same without having her sleeping by his side. Her hair wildly on her pillow, her soft skin on his keeping him warm, her sweet kisses and most of all her hand. Tonight he wanted it be just the both of them. He wanted to kiss her, to admired that beautiful ring on her finger and mostly. He wanted to lover her. But that didn't happen. Instead he lays alone on the bed with his face buried in her pillow, tears following out.

He missed her.

He considers going out to find her, to stop her from leaving but he doesn't. He stays in bed wondering what could have happened. What could have been there future. He pictures both of them together, maybe even with a kid, but that will never happen. He'll never have her. So it was time to give up.

He stays in bed that day, and the next, and the next and the next. Until finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to get out of there. To do something. So that's what he did. That morning when he finally got out of his room he could still remember the relived looks he got from his mother and daughter. It was almost like starting fresh.

He next morning he was at the precinct, helping on a case. He joined a gym for the days when there was no case and he was to come home to the empty loft. He took Beckett's stuff and put it in storage planning to ship it to her sooner or later. Even with all the distractions going on he still couldn't figure out what to do at night. All he could think about was her. So instead he focused on finishing Deadly Heat before Gina started calling again.

Even with all of the things going on in his life he still couldn't get her out of his head. He wonders what she's doing, if she's thinking about him. He always thinking about her. Even with all the things that reminded him of her hurt to think about or to look at the absolute pain was to go and see that engagement ring that he put under her pillow. Sometimes at night when he laid in bed he would grab the ring and press it in his palms. Think about what it would be like to have it on her finger. Maybe he shouldn't, maybe he should just forget about her. But how can he?

His heart tells him to not give up and have hope while his mind says to leave her and forget, but in the end his heart wins. No all he kneels to know if it's all worth it.


End file.
